


Un nido vacío

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Cherik pingüinos Au [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff, M/M, Penguins, Poor Charles, Poor Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Ahora que Charles y Erik son una pareja estable parece que es hora de dar el siguiente paso.Tener un polluelo....Lamentablemente parece que nadie les ha informado que eso no es posible entre dos machos.Cherik + PingüinosAUsegunda parte de Una piedra perfecta





	Un nido vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este fic es continuación de 'Una piedra perfecta' y está basado en historias reales de pingüinos gays que consiguieron su huevo xd

Cuando el dueño del acuario, Bolivar Trask, se entero de que en su establecimiento estaba albergando una pareja conformada de dos pingüinos machos se sintió bastante irritado. Hasta cierto punto incluso algo asqueado. 

Dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto antes de que el público o los medios llegaran a enterarse de esa anomalía, contacto con un colega de un zoológico cercano y le pidió transferir uno de sus pingüinos hembra temporalmente a su acuario, para intentar que los pingüinos nombrados como Charles y Erik actuaran con normalidad, como la naturaleza dictaba. 

Para la mala suerte de Trask, hubo una confusión mientras se realizaba la transferencia y en lugar de recibir a la hembra llamada Moira, recibió un pingüino de Magallanes macho llamado Logan. Sin darse cuenta del error, encomendó a sus empleados  que se introdujera al pingüino en el hábitat adecuado y que hicieran lo posible por acercarlo a Charles. 

Lo único que logro con ello fue una acalorada pelea entre el nuevo pingüino y el pingüino emperador Erik. Aunque curiosamente eso le dio un poco de publicidad, alguien grabo la sangrienta batalla y subió el video con el titulo de ‛Pelea de pingüinos en el acuario de Genosha' a una plataforma de Internet muy famosa. 

Sin embargo, Trask no piensa dejar las cosas así.

Esta a medio camino de conseguir una autentica hembra pingüino, cuando a uno de sus trabajadoras se le ocurre soltar la sopa durante un tour y les dice a los visitantes que Charles y Erik son una tierna pareja conformada por dos pingüinos macho. 

Con la sangre hirviendo por la rabia, bien podría evaporarse en cualquier momento; piensa seriamente en despedir a la tal chica llamada Raven cuando el acuario comienza a llenarse de gente los días consecutivos a la confesión de la cuidadora. La mayoría compra su entrada únicamente para ver a la popular pareja de pingüinos. ¿Qué mierda pasa con el jodido mundo? 

La historia de "la pareja de pingüinos gay" prácticamente da la vuelta al mundo por un tiempo, apareciendo en periódicos, y en algunos noticieros por unos cuantos segundos, incluso en noticieros de otros países, pero sobre todo en blogs de internet y en redes sociales, donde constantemente se comparten imágenes de Charles y Erik, haciendo algo ridículo como compartir su comida o acurrucarse juntos. 

Trask se siente desconcertado por el interés positivo de las masas en una pareja de pingüinos que va en contra de las bellas leyes de la naturaleza pero ya que ese interés llena su bolsillo, piensa dejar pasar esa aberración por el momento.

●▪X▪●

Erik piensa que no podría ser más feliz. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaría en sí mismo como la criatura más miserable del mundo, encerrado, humillado y sin propósito en la vida pero ahora, oh ahora bien podría ser el pingüino más dichoso sobre la faz de la Tierra, sin peligro a estar cayendo en exageraciones. Raven no pudo quitarle la piedra perfecta a su amado Charles, su relación es completamente oficial y todo parece indicar que será duradera.

Por un largo tiempo pensó que sería aún más feliz si conseguía escapar del acuario con Charles pero entonces, al razonarlo, se dio cuenta de que, siendo especies diferentes con necesidades diferentes, en algún punto tendrían que separar sus caminos, lo que sería inaceptable. Antes la visión de una vida entera en cautiverio parecía terrible e inconcebible pero es aún peor la sola idea de vivir el resto de su vida en libertad, lejos del pingüino de Magallanes. 

Por ello, Erik decide vivir felizmente en el acuario hasta que tenga un plan perfecto para derrocar a los homo sapiens, un plan que incluya a Charles viviendo a su lado durante todo su reinado sobre la especie inferior. Será mejor que los humanos disfruten de su libertad mientras aún pueden. Por el momento, no necesita nada más que tener a Charles a su lado.

O eso piensa hasta que se da cuenta de que ha comenzado la temporada de apareamiento. Muchas de las parejas del acuario han comenzado a formar sus nidos y algunas incluso ya se encuentran empollando un huevo o dos.

¡Eso es lo que falta para que todo sea absolutamente perfecto! Él y Charles necesitan tener un polluelo. 

Lleno de felicidad por su decisión y su futura paternidad, consulta con el pingüino de Magallanes para asegurarse de que ambos están de acuerdo y preparados para recibir al polluelo. 

Ambos prepararon su nido con mucho cuidado, le dedicaron tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que sin duda terminó siendo el mejor nido de ente todas las parejas de pingüinos, sin embargo, mientras Charles y Erik se quedaban parados junto a su nido esperando por su huevo (o huevos si se daba el caso) Erik no pudo evitar notar que algunas parejas les miraban confundidas e incluso algunos humanos los miraban y soltaban expresiones que el ya había llegado asociar con tristeza o pesar. Lastima, en el peor de los casos. 

¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hay algo de lo que él y Charles no están al tanto? ¿Acaso nadie piensa comunicarselos? 

\- ¡Mi corazón no puede manejar esto! - Grita Raven en, lo que según Alex, es demasiado dramatismo para tratarse de una pareja de dos pingüinos. - ¡Han hecho un precioso nido pero no hay ningún huevo ahí! - 

\- Claro que no hay ningún huevo y no lo habrá, son las leyes de la naturaleza - Dice y suspira, la historia de Charles y Erik ya le tiene un poco fastidiado. Son dos pingüinos homosexuales, ¿Por qué la gente les presta más atención de la necesaria? 

\- ¿No podemos robarle un huevo a otra pareja y dárselo a ellos? - Pregunta Raven con algo de esperanza, posiblemente ya está planeando todo el asunto, pensando a que pareja robarle un huevo. 

\- ¿Serías capaz? - ¿Por qué se toma la molestia de preguntar? ¡Claro que ella sería capaz! Es la mujer que hizo una colecta para pagarle a cierta señora a la que no pudo devolverle su diamante. - Como sea, eso estaría mal - 

\- ¿Y no está mal que dos pobres y tristes pingüinos esperen por un huevo que nunca va a llegar? - 

\- Estarán bien Raven, son pingüinos, no creo que tengan sentimientos - 

\- Cuando terminé la temporada de cría se olvidarán del asunto - Agrega Sean, no muy seguro de que los animales no tengan sentimientos pero no queriendo hacer más profundo el pozo en el que Raven se ahoga a ella misma, intentando ahogar a los demás con ella.

\- Ustedes son los que no tienen sentimientos - Replica ofendida ante la insensibilidad de su compañero. 

\- ¿Saben? Me parece extraño que hayan construido un nido considerando que los pingüinos emperador empollan los huevos entre sus patas - Comenta Hank pero es ignorando, aparentemente a nadie le interesa. Ni siquiera a Raven, a ella lo que le interesa es conseguir un polluelo para la pareja de pingüinos macho. Aunque nadie se toma la molestia de escuchar una palabra de lo que dice, Hank sigue hablando, demasiado concentrado como para detenerse de soltar un montón de datos sobre los pingüinos emperador y de Magallanes. 

Hasta que Alex lo interrumpe con fastidio - Si entre las toneladas de información que guardas en tu mente no tienes nada que nos ayude a que dos machos puedan concebir un huevo para que Raven nos deje en paz, entonces no gastes saliva Hank -

\- Eso simplemente es imposible, Alex -

\- ¿El que Raven nos deje en paz o que Charles y Erik tengan un huevo? - 

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - Dice la mujer antes de salir de la habitación a toda prisa. 

Sean suspira y se levanta de su asiento. - Iré a asegurarme de que no robe ningún huevo - 

●▪X▪●

Pasan dos días y tanto Hank como Alex se olvidan totalmente del asunto del huevo. Hasta que al alimentar a los pingüinos emperador, Charles se encuentra en el hábitat, tomando comida para llevársela a un inmovilizado Erik, que tiene un objeto entre sus patas. Un objeto que aparentemente es un huevo. 

Varios visitantes observan enternecidos como Erik recibe la comida de Charles así que Alex intenta guardar la compostura, podrá gritarle a Raven más tarde. 

Algunos niños y niñas comentan emocionados el hecho de que los dos pingüinos machos han conseguido un huevo, en tanto los adultos parecen confundidos. 

Antes de retirarse del hábitat, Alex logra vislumbrar a Sean caminando por los pasillos, abriéndose paso entre los visitantes. - ¡Sean! - Al principio chico pelirrojo tiene problemas para encontrar al emisor de su nombre pero después de unos segundos finalmente logra localizar a Alex y se acerca hacía a él. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? - 

\- Dijiste que te asegurarías de que Raven no robara ningún huevo - 

\- ¡Lo hice! - 

\- Entonces explícame cómo es que Erik está empollando un huevo - 

Entonces el pelirrojo ríe ligeramente. - Bro, eso no es un huevo - 

Cuando es hora de cerrar el acuario y los visitantes comienzan a retirarse Alex decide que es momento de reprender a su compañera de trabajo. 

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? - 

\- Estaba pensando que es posible que un pingüino muera de tristeza - Responde a la defensiva. 

\- Únicamente empeoraste las cosas - 

\- Por supuesto que no, ambos se ven muy felices - 

\- Por el momento pero ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que su huevo en realidad es una gran piedra pintada? - 

\- Bueno Alex si tienes una mejor idea, compartela conmigo por favor - 

\- Mi idea es que dejes de interesarte tanto por esos pingüinos, ellos eventualmente se habrían hecho a la idea de que dos machos no pueden concebir - 

Mientras que los empleados discuten, Erik y Charles viven felizmente en su ignorancia, dividiendo su tiempo para cuidar su huevo. O es así hasta que un pingüino emperador hembra, llamada Emma, se acerca a ellos para hacer lo que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer en todo este tiempo; romper las ilusiones de la pobre pareja. 

\- Están perdiendo su tiempo - Les informa mientras observa como Charles cuida del huevo en su turno, usando el nido que ambos construyeron con esmero. A Emma hasta podría darle algo de lastima verles tan entusiasmados, buscaron durante días las mejores piedras para utilizarlas, Erik incluso peleó por algunas. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunta Erik irritado, Emma no le agrada del todo. 

\- ¿Nunca les explicaron cómo funcionan las cosas en la naturaleza? Los huevos no los trae la cigüeña, dos machos no pueden tener un huevo - 

\- ¿Cómo explicas el que tenemos nosotros entonces? - 

\- Nunca saldrá un polluelo de ahí, tonto. Eso es una estúpida piedra - 

Mientras que Erik en conjunto con Charles se rehusaban a escuchar la verdad y seguían cuidando de su huevo-no-piedra, fue cuestión de tiempo para que las redes sociales volvieran a llenarse de fotografías y noticias de la pareja, ahora utilizando como tema principal la imposibilidad de que ambos pudiesen producir un huevo. 

Finalmente, cuando pasaron unos meses y casi todos los huevos terminaron de eclosionar, la pareja no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptar la triste verdad: su huevo realmente no era un huevo y ellos nunca podrían tener uno. 

\- Realmente lo siento Erik - Dice Charles, mirando tristemente el nido que no pudo cumplir con su función, la piedra brillante que le dio Erik está ahí, terminando el trabajo que hicieron juntos con broche de oro. 

\- No tienes porque sentirlo Charles, no es tu culpa - 

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - 

\- Seguiremos adelante, haremos lo mismo que hacíamos antes de decidir tener un huevo - 

\- ¿Planear la perdición de los humanos para crear un nuevo mundo gobernado por pingüinos? - 

\- Así es - 

\- No me agrada mucho esa idea pero está bien. - 

Ambos se acurrucan juntos en su vacío nido, tristes por no poder cumplir su sueño de formar una familia. Duran así unos minutos hasta que un cuidador entrometido llamado Hank, se acerca a ellos con algo entre sus manos. - Tengo una agradable sorpresa para ustedes - Y antes de que Erik tenga la oportunidad de picotear la cara de Hank por atreverse a interrumpirlos, éste deposita en el nido un huevo, un huevo auténtico, no una piedra. - Están de suerte, una pareja rechazó a este huevo así que es todo suyo - 

Así que los planes de dominación mundial pueden esperar, Erik y Charles tienen un huevo que empollar. En tu cara Emma, en sus caras humanos incrédulos, en tu cara madre naturaleza. 

\- ¿Lo ves Charles? Dos pingüinos macho pueden tener un huevo - 

\- Tienes razón, no debí de haber dudado de ti ni por un segundos - 

Y así, exorbitantes de felicidad se proponen a cuidar de ese huevo mejor que cualquier otra pareja del acuario.


End file.
